Of Beatings and Illegitimate Kids
by Hermione Kat
Summary: Hermione is being beaten by her best friend. So, who will come to her rescue? R&R!
1. Unexpected Rescuer

**Of Beatings and Illegitimate Kids**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Rescuer

Hermione's POV

I lay on the floor, trembling, whimpering. A man with dark hair towers over me, eyes fierce, hands rough.

"Harry, please! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this to me! Why?" I pleaded.

Harry grunted and moved forward, reaching down, clawing at me. He got a hold of me and ripped my shirt. I felt exposed and embarrassed, and pleaded him to stop.

He just kicked me and yelled at me to "Shut up!"

"No! Harry, you've got to stop. This isn't like you!"

"Shut up!" Harry screamed. "Shut up!"

I stood up and tried to cover myself. Harry only took this as an opportunity to push me back down.

At that precise moment, the portrait hole opened and Blaise Zabini climbed through. He stared at us for a moment and then shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" at Harry and he fell flat on the floor.

Blaise quickly got a pillow from the common room couch and gave it to me. I held it up in front of my chest and then grabbed Blaise's arm.

After a moment of silence, Blaise said, "I came here looking for Draco, and instead I find _The Harry Potter_ beating the crap out of Hermione!" He paused. "Hermione, come with me."

I grabbed my ripped shirt, repaired it, and put it back on. Then I followed Blaise out of the portrait hole.

He led me all the way to the Room of Requirement, and, upon entering, I saw a couch, a bookcase, and thousands of ointments and healing potions.

Blaise told me to sit on the couch. I did, and he went off for a few minutes.

When he returned, he said, "It's okay, Hermione. You'll be okay. Here." Blaise took my arms and put some of the ointment he'd gotten on all of my bruises. Then he rubbed something else on all my cuts.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Your welcome, Hermione."

I tucked my knees up to my chest and hugged them. Then Blaise put his strong arms around me, protecting me, keeping me safe.

-X-X-X-

I woke up feeling like it had all been just a dream. But then I looked at my arms and legs, remembering excruciating pain. I looked at Blaise, who was already awake and who had sat by me the entire night.

I pinched myself for good measure, but I knew that it wasn't really a dream.

"Blaise," I whispered. "I'm scared. Harry's not right. I think he's sick."

"I know you're scared," Blaise said, putting his hand on my arm. "but there's nothing we can do."

"Hang on," I said. "I just thought of something. You're a pureblood Slytherin, and I'm just a muggle-born. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Blaise laughed. "Not _all_ of us are like Draco. As far as I'm concerned, Miss Head Girl, he's just stupid."

I laughed too at this and then said, "I'm still tired, so I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Okay," Blaise said. "I'll be right here with you.

-X-X-X-

Blaise's POV

When she's fallen asleep, I went and found a blanket, which I gently placed over her delicate body. She looked so calm and serene when she slept, it was hard to keep my eyes off her. To distract myself, I got a book to read, but my eyes kept straying to Hermione and I got a tingling feeling inside my stomach.

When alas she awoke, she said she was hungry, so we went to the Great Hall and sat with some of the other late sleepers. Dumbledore, bless him, was still there, and gladly spoke to anyone with something to say.

When we'd finished eating our breakfasts, we walked together to the entrance of the Great Hall. Then a few awkward moments passed.

"Well," I said. "I guess this is where we part."

Hermione smiled oddly. "Yeah. I guess it is. Bye."

"Bye," I said. And when she'd gone, I whispered," Bye - Hermione."


	2. The Library

Blaise's POV

When I climbed through the portrait hole, Draco greeted me with a smirk. Rising from his chair, he said, "So, I hear from a reliable source that you were with that mudblood, Granger."

"And just who did you hear that from?" I retorted.

"Oh, and why should I tell you?" Draco sneered.

I gave up. "Oh, never mind." I turned to leave.

"Were you?"

I turned back. "What?"  
"Were you with the mudblood?"

"Oh, well, why should I tell you?" I mimicked.

Draco scoffed.

As for me, I just ran out of there.

-X-X-X-

Hermione's POV

"Honestly, Ginny, I don't think I can trust him any more. I mean, even if he was forced to do it, it still wouldn't make the bruises go away, would it?"  
"Well, no."

"Oh, Ginny. Please try and get your brother to talk to him. Please."

-X-X-X-

After my talk with Ginny, I decided to take a walk to the library to find a good book to read. Nobody was there, even Madame Pince, who had gone on holiday.

When I'd found a book, I curled up on a squashy red armchair to read. Five minutes later, I was absorbed in the book.

After I'd reached Chapter 2, I heard shuffling footsteps, but I disregarded it. Then a hand reached around my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

I saw the hand belonged to Harry, and I tried to bite him. It had no effect whatsoever.

Then he pushed me into a small closet off the library. He went in there, too, locking the door behind him.

A/N: I replying to everyone's reviews, now!

Rachael Lupin: I really agree with you about Blaise.

Tobias Potter: You'll find out about Harry later in the story.

Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008: Ditto. And thanks for liking it!


	3. Three Words

I woke up in a small room on the floor. Then I realized all of my clothes had been ripped. I mended them and then picked myself off the floor.

I tried the door handle, and, thank God, it was unlocked.

Then I ran to the Heads' common room on the fourth floor, crying. And what do ya know, Blaise and Draco were sitting on the couch, trying out hexes on each other.

When I cmae in, Draco sneered and called, "Is the little mudblood crying?" as I ran to my room.

I locked the door and then cried into the soft pillows on my bed. Pretty soon after, I heard Blaise mutter, "Alohamora" and he entered my room.

He sat on my bed and asked, "Harry?"

I nodded.

"Did he, you know, you?"

I nodded again.

"Oh, you poor thing," he said, and hugged me.

I sobbed into his shoulder and forgot about Harry and everything else. Being close to Blaise made me feel safe, and more importantly, it made me feel wanted.

When we eventually pulled away from each other, Blaise started to speak

"You know, at first, when I became friends with Draco, I thought you were just a know-it-all mudblood." I cringed. "But then I realized that you meant more to me than most other things. I like you, Hermione. I really like you."

He said it. He said he liked me. Three words I won't forget.

"Oh, Blaise," I said. "I really like you, too. When I'm near you, I feel warm and safe. Oh- and, excuse me…" I rushed into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. When I came back, Blaise asked, "Hermione, are you okay?"  
"I think so."  
"Mione, you couldn't be…pregnant, could you?"  
"I don't know."  
Blasé hugged me and we sat on the bed together, talking and laughing and…thinking.


	4. Put an end to this

**Chapter 4: Put an end to this**

Blaise's POV

The next day, at around 9:00, I woke up on the couch in the Heads' Common Room. I sat up groggily and wiped at my eyes.

After five minutes had passed, I quietly walked across the room and knocked on the door marked _HG_.

I opened it to find Hermione still asleep in her bed. I gently patted her arm, and her eyes fluttered open, revealing chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" she muttered. "What time is it?"

"Hermione," I said softly. "Hermione, get up."

"Alright, alright," she said, sitting up, hair falling into her eyes.

She brushed her hair back and then said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

oOoOoOoOo

15 minutes later, I heard the water stop running.

She came out with a pair of jean capris and a hot pink tank top on, and her hair was wet. I could also see that she had more bruises on her arms.

I guess she must have noticed me staring at them, because then I heard her mutter a spell to cover them up. Then a spell to dry her hair straight.

I went into the bathroom then, and conjured up a fresh pair of clothes.

Back in the common room, Hermione and Draco were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Hermione's head was propped up on her hand, and Draco was sulking and muttering to himself.

"…Veroni- no- Kelly…or was that Janet?"

"Hermione," I said over Draco's muttering. "Can we talk in private?"

At this, Draco looked at me and Hermione.

"So, it is true," he began. "You two have been seen together." He paused. "Blaise and the mudblood sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. The comes the baby in the baby car-" He barfed on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Hermione cried. "I think he's drunk!"

"So? He's an idiot."  
Hermione punched me playfully in the arm.

"That may be true, but he needs to rest."

"Right. So…uh…"

Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and literally started to try to drag him to his room.

I cleared my throat. "You do know that you have a wand."

"Um, right." Hermione whipped out her wand. "Locomotor Mortis!" She levitated Draco through the door marked _HB_ and onto the bed.

When she was done, she said to me, "Um, so, let's talk."

We sat down on the couch, and Hermione muttered "Muffliato" and pointed her wand towards Draco's door.

"I think," I said. "that you should go and speak with Dumbledore about Harry."

She considered this. "But what if Harry finds out! Think of what he could do to me!"

"I'm sure that Dumbledore could put an end to this, though!"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'll go right now."

And she left, the portrait hole swinging closed behind her.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had written almost the whole story and then decided I didn't like it, so I rewrote most of it. R&R!**


End file.
